17/71
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 71-يَوْمَ نَدْعُو كُلَّ أُنَاسٍ بِإِمَامِهِمْ فَمَنْ أُوتِيَ كِتَابَهُ بِيَمِينِهِ فَأُوْلَئِكَ يَقْرَؤُونَ كِتَابَهُمْ وَلاَ يُظْلَمُونَ فَتِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 71-Yevme ned’û kulle unâsin bi imâmihim, fe men ûtiye kitâbehû bi yemînihî fe ulâike yakreûne kitâbehum ve lâ yuzlemûne fetîlâ(fetîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. yevme : o gün * 2. ned'û : davet edeceğiz (ederiz), çağıracağız (çağırırız) * 3. kulle : herkes, hepsi, bütün * 4. unâsin : insanlar * 5. bi imâmi-him : imamları ile * 6. fe : o zaman * 7. men : kim, kimse * 8. ûtiye : verilir * 9. kitâbe-hu : onun kitabı (kendi kitabı) * 10. bi yemîni-hi : onun sağında * 11. fe ulâike : o zaman işte onlar * 12. yakreûne : okurlar * 13. kitâbe-hum : onların kitapları * 14. ve lâ yuzlemûne : ve zulmedilmezler * 15. fetîlen : hurma çekirdeğindeki küçük iplik (zerre kadar) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 71-O gün, herkesi, her topluluğu, uydukları kişilerle berâber çağıracağız. Gerçekten de kitabı, sağ eline verilenler, çekirdekteki kıl kadar bile zulüm görmeden kitaplarını okuyacaklar. Ali Bulaç Meali * 71-Her insan grubunu imamlarıyla çağıracağımız gün, artık kimin kitabı sağ eline verilirse, onlar kitaplarını okuyacaklar ve onlar, bir 'hurma çekirdeğindeki iplikçik kadar' bile haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. Ahmet Varol Meali * 71-Her insan grubunu önderleriyle çağıracağımız gün, kimlere kitapları sağ yanlarından verilirse onlar kitaplarını okurlar ve bir iplikçik kadar bile haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 71-Bir gün bütün insanları önderleriyle beraber çağırırız. O gün kitabı sağından verilenler, işte onlar kitablarını okurlar. Onlara kıl kadar haksizlik edilmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 71-Bütün insanları kendi önderleriyle birlikte çağıracağımız günü hatırla. (O gün) her kime kitabı sağından verilirse, işte onlar kitaplarını okurlar ve kıl kadar haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 71-Her insan topluluğunu önderleri ile birlikte çağıracağımız o günde kimlerin amel defteri sağından verilirse, onlar, en küçük bir haksızlığa uğramamış olarak amel defterlerini okuyacaklar. Edip Yüksel Meali * 71-Her bir halkı önderleriyle birlikte çağırdığımız gün, kitabı sağından verilenler kitaplarını okurlar ve en ufak bir haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 71-Günün birinde bütün insanları önderleriyle çağıracağız; o gün her kime kitabı sağ eliyle verilirse, işte onlar kitaplarını okuyacaklar ve kıl kadar zulmedilmeyecekler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 71-Günün birinde her sınıf insanları imamlarile çağıracağız, o gün her kime kitabı sağ elile verilirse işte onlar kitablarını okuyacaklar ve kıl kadar zulmedilmiyecekler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 71-Bir gün bütün insanları imamlarıyla çağıracağız, artık onlardan her kimin kitabı sağ eline verilirse işte onlar kitaplarını okurlar ve onlar bir zerre kadar bile zulme uğramazlar. Muhammed Esed * 71-(ama) gün gelecek, bütün insanları huzurumuza çağıracağız (ve onları, yaşarken) davranışlarına yön veren bilinçli eğilimlerine, seciyelerine göre (yargılayacağız): sicilleri sağ ellerine verilecek olanlar, işte bunlar, tutanaklarını (sevinçle) okuyacak olanlardır. Bununla birlikte kimseye kıl kadar haksızlık yapılmayacaktır: Suat Yıldırım * 71-Gün gelir, her sınıftan insanları, tâbi oldukları önderlerine nisbet ederek çağırırız. Kimin hesap defteri sağından verilirse işte onlar defterlerini emin olarak okur ve kıl kadar olsun, haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 71-Her milleti, imâmıyla (eylemlerini saptayan defteriyle veya izlediği önderiyle) çağırdığımız gün, kimlerin Kitabı sağından verilirse işte onlar, Kitaplarını okurlar ve en ufak bir haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. Şaban Piriş Meali * 71-Bütün insanları, liderleriyle birlikte çağırdığımız gün, kimin kitabı sağından verilirse, işte onlar kitablarını okurlar ve onlara en küçük bir haksızlık yapılmaz. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 71-O gün bütün insanları önderleriyle birlikte çağırırız. Kitabı sağdan verilenler, en küçük bir haksızlığa uğratılmadan kitaplarını okurlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 71-Gün olur, insan gruplarından herbirini kendi önderiyle çağırırız. O gün kitabı kendisine sağdan verilenler, kitaplarını okuyacaklar ve bir kıl kadar haksızlığa uğratılmayacaklar. Yusuf Ali (English) * 71- One day We shall call together all human beings with their (respective) Imams:(2266) those who are given their record in their right hand will read it (with pleasure), and they will not be dealt with unjustly in the least.(2267 M. Pickthall (English) * 71- On the day when We shall summon all men with their record, whoso is given his book in his right hand - such will read their book and they will not be wronged a shred. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 71- Kıyamet günü bütün insanları önderleriyle çağıracağız. O gün, kimin amel defteri sağ eline verilirse, işte onlar kitaplarını okuyacaklar ve en küçük bir haksızlığa uğratılmayacaklar. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *66- Sizin Rabbiniz,(82) fazlından aramanız için denizde gemileri sizin için yürütür.(83) Gerçekten O, size karşı merhametli olandır. 67- Size denizde bir sıkıntı (tehlike) dokunduğu zaman, O'nun dışında taptıklarınız kaybolur-gider;(84) fakat karaya (çıkarıp) sizi kurtarınca (yine) sırt çevirirsiniz. İnsan pek nankördür. 68- Kara tarafında sizi yerin dibine geçirmeyeceğinden veya üzerinize taş yığınları yüklü bir kasırga göndermeyeceğinden emin misiniz? Sonra kendinize bir vekil de bulamazsınız. 69- Veya sizi bir kere daha ona (denize) gönderip üzerinize kırıp geçiren bir fırtına salarak nankörlük etmeniz nedeniyle sizi batırmasına karşı emin misiniz? Sonra onun öcünü bize karşı alacak (kimseyi de) bulamazsınız. 70- Andolsun, biz Ademoğlunu yücelttik; onları karada ve denizde (çeşitli araçlarla) taşıdık, temiz-güzel şeylerden rızıklandırdık çoğundan üstün kıldık.(85) 71- Her insan-grubunu imamlarıyla çağıracağımız gün, artık kimin kitabı sağ elinde verilirse, onlar kitaplarını okuyacaklar(86) ve onlar, bir 'hurma çekirdeğindeki ipince iplik kadar' bile haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. AÇIKLAMA 82. Bu pasaj (66-72. ayetler) bir önceki bölüm ile yakından ilgilidir. Bu bölüm insana, eğer yaratılıştan beri en büyük düşmanı olan şeytanın saptırmalarından, aldatma ve boş vaadlerinden korunmak istiyorsa, gerçek rabbini bilmesi ve O'na itaatte sabit olması gerektiğini bildirmektedir. Şeytan, insanın Allah'ın kendisine verdiği nimete layık olmadığını ispatlamayı amaçlar. Bu nedenle de insana Allah'ın yolunun dışındaki yolları doğru göstermeye çalışır. İşte Allah'ın doğru yolundan başka yollara giden kimse şeytanın saptırma ve aldatmalarından kurtulamaz. Bu bölümde insanı imanında sabit kılmak ve şirkten korumak için tevhid anlatılmaktadır. 83. Yani, "Deniz yolculukları ile sağlanan ekonomik, sosyal, eğitsel ve zihni faydalardan yararlanmaya çalışın." 84. Yani, "Bu, sizin gerçek fıtratınızı, Allah'tan başkasının bilmediğinin apaçık bir delilidir. Siz de kalplerinizin derinliklerinde herhangi bir kayıp vaya kazanç gücünün sadece O'na ait olduğunu hissedersiniz. Eğer böyle olmasaydı, insan başka bir yardımcının güç yetiremeyeceğini hissettiği durumlarda Allah'a yalvarmazdı." (Bkz. Yunus, an: 31) 85. Yani, "Şu bir gerçektir ki; insanın yeryüzündeki ve yer altındaki tüm varlıklardan üstün olma şerefi, ona ne bir cin, ne de bir melek, ne de bir peygamber tarafından verilmiştir. Bu ancak Allah tarafından verilen bir nimet ve ikramdır. O halde, insanın bu kadar üstün bir seviyeye yükseltilmesinden sonra, onun Allah yerine O'ndan başkalarına ibadet etmesi cehaletin ve aptallığın doruk noktası değil midir?" 86. Kur'an'dan kıyamet gününde iyilerin kitaplarını sağ ellerinden alacaklarını ve onların kitaplarına bakıp, başkalarına da göstermekten büyük sevinç duyacaklarını öğreniyoruz. Günahkarlar ise kitaplarını sol ellerinden alacaklar ve utançtan onu arkalarına gizlemeye çalışacaklardır. (Bkz. Hakk: 19-28, İnşikak: 7-13) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *71. ama gün gelecek, bütün insanları huzurumuza çağıracağız onları, yaşarken davranışlarına yön veren bilinçli eğilimlerine, seciyelerine göre yargılayacağız: (84) sicilleri sağ ellerine verilecek olanlar, (85) işte bunlar, tutanaklarını sevinçle okuyacak olanlardır. Bununla birlikte kimseye kıl kadar haksızlık yapılmayacaktır: (86) 84 - Râzî, ned‘û kulle unâsin bi-imâmihim ifadesini böyle açıklamaktadır (lafzen, "insanların hepsini kendi imamlarıyla" yahut "önderleriyle çağıracağız"). Râzî'ye göre, imâm (lafzen, "önder" ya da "rehber") terimi, bu anlam örgüsü içinde, insanın davranışlarını yönlendiren, yapıp-etmelerini motive eden, iyi ya da kötü, bilinçli eğilimleri işaret etmek üzere soyut bir anlam taşımaktadır. Bizce de bu açıklama, özellikle 53:39 ile ilgili 32. notumuzda kaydettiğimiz Hadis de gözönünde bulundurulursa son derece inandırıcı bir açıklamadır. 85 - Kur'an'da sıkça kullanılan ve kişi hakkında manevî/ruhanî planda aklayıcı anlam ifade eden simgesel bir imaj. Aynı ifade tarzı içinde "sol el" tabiri bunun tersini dile getirmektedir (karş. 69:19 ve 25; ayrıca 84:7). 86 - Bu son cümle, açıktır ki, hem iyiler, hem de kötüler için geçerlidir (fetîl sözcüğünü karşılamak için yukarıda kullandığımız ifade için bkz. 4. sure, 67. not). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *71. Bir gün her insan topluluğunu önderleriyle çağıracağız, artık onlardan her kimin kitabı sağ eline verilirse işte onlar kitaplarını okurlar ve onlar en küçük bir haksızlığa bile uğramazlar. 71. Hatırla ki, (birgün) kıyamet kopunca (her insan topluluğunu önderleriyle) dünyada iken kimlere uymuşlar, kimleri rehber edinmişler ise onlar, ile (çağıracağız) meselâ: Müslümanların asıl imamları Resûl-i Ekrem efendimizdir, Kur'an'ı Kerîm'dir. Kıyamette onun ümmeti, Ey Muhammed Ümmeti gibi bir nida ile hesap vermeye davet edilecektir. Diğer ümmetlere de: Ey İbrahim ümmeti ey Musa ümmeti gibi bir nida ile davet vaki olacaktır. Nemrud gibi Firavun gibi kâfirlere tabi olanlara da Nemrut ümmeti vesaire diye ceza yerine sevkedileceklerdir. (Artık onlardan) o çağırılanlardan (her kimin kitabı) amel defterleri (sağ eline verilirse) onlar, mutlu ve sağduyu sahibi müminlerdir (işte onlar kitaplarını okurlar) o kitaplarda güzel amellerinin yazılmış olduğunu görerek büyük bir sevinç ve ferahlık içinde kalırlar (ve onlar en küçük bir haksızlığa uğramazlar) Ayetteki fetil, hurma çekirdeğinin yarığı içindeki pek küçük iplik veya kir demektir ki, perk cüzî şeyden kinayedir. Yani: o kitapları sağ taraflarından verilen müminler kıl kadar bile zulüm görmeyeceklerdir, bilâkis amellerinin sevabı kat kat arttırılmış olacaktır. İşte imanın, güzel amellerin mükâfatı!.